A Different Season 2
by Dancingwithmyshadow6
Summary: My ideas of if season two had gone a little differently, not even sure where this idea came from, but we'll go with it! Pairing is eventual.
1. The New School Year

**Hi Guys, so I've had this idea for a while, and I decided to do something with it. **

* * *

The new school year had begun with a few surprises for the McKinley High Glee Clubbers. Least surprising of the lot was Quinn's apparent re-instatement to the Cheerio's and subsequent rise to power once again. Rachel sighed at what she deemed to be a step backwards for the girl. For Rachel she began the year much as she always did, full of confidence. Of course, the majority of her confidence was a facade hiding her fear of a slushy facial and the humiliation it would bring upon her.

This year was different though, she had decided, she was dating the star Quarterback, she was the Glee Club captain, the baby drama of last year was resolved and peace seemed to have finally come for the members of the New Directions.

Walking into school for most people was an easy task, and really how hard should walking into school be, but for Rachel Berry, it was a military operation, she had always planned these first days meticulously, doing everything in her power to avoid the puck-headed hockey jocks, the neanderthal football jocks and the stuck up Cheerio's.

This year she had mistakenly believed for a second she would be safe due to Finn, and his presence beside her, and of course she was wrong. Not five minutes after they'd arrived at her locker, had a grape slushy been thrown in her face. Her practised run through a waste of time as the slushy dripped from her face and down her clothes, the laughs and stares of other students piercing her, Finn's lop-sided smirk above her doing nothing to abate her anger. The typical greeting of the power hungry, narrowed minded people at this school

Things had seemed to go south from then with her and Finn. First it was his apparent lack of enthusiasm as she found her confidence in 'Britney' week. Never before had she felt so empowered walking the corridors of McKinley High, and yet it was her own boyfriend who seemed to be the one to break the confidence with his obviously hateful comments.

Then came the so-called 'Grilled Cheese-us', and she was appalled at his blatant lack of respect for her religion as he harped on about wanting to sing to Jesus.

She'd been glad when he finally dropped that subject, and finally things seemed to get interesting at McKinley, at least for her as Sam Evans entered their world. He was a bright, new, shiny play thing and much like every single guy in this school, he was completely and utterly infatuated with Quinn Fabray. Rachel would say to an almost stalker-ish extent as he followed her around like a lost puppy, hanging on her every word as if she were God itself.

* * *

**I know its a small introduction, but when I get into the main body in the next chapter, we should get a bit longer. **

**Thanks, **

**Let me know what you think, **

**DWMS6**


	2. Competition Announced

**Hi Guys, heres the next one, it is longer like I promised! **

* * *

It was about the fourth week into the school year when as she filed into the choir room, Mr Schue entered, an enthusiastic smile on his face as he announced some news for the Glee Clubbers.

"Now guys, with about 5 weeks until sectionals, we really need to start thinking about our set-list, I was thinking a ballad to start, a strong solo and then a big group number to close?" Mr Schuester began.

Now normally Rachel's hand would have been the first to shoot up, but not today, she simply sat back in her seat and stared at the teacher, an eyebrow raised as a static silence filled the room, no one speaking, and all eyes became transfixed on her immobile figure at the front of the room.

She could practically feel the heat of the glares coming from both Quinn and Santana, the cold confusion of Brittany's as she tried to figure out what was going on around her, the wonder of Artie and Tina's stare, the surprise of Kurt and Mercedes' and the utter sadness and anger that encompassed Finn. Sam was the only one completely oblivious to the normalities of Glee Club and sat in the uncomfortable silence next to the brighter blonde cheerleader in the back of the group.

She and the Quarterback had only been together 8 weeks when bravely, Rachel had decided to call time on her and Finn's volatile relationship. After the trouble with 'Jesus' she had decided to put herself first and not him, and she was quite frankly sick of her feelings coming second to his all the time. She had therefore taken him aside earlier in the week and broken off their fledgling relationship. Finn in usual Fin devastated style, had flown off the handle, kicked a trash can, completely uncalled for in her opinion - what had the poor trash can ever done to him? - and stormed out screaming profanities about how he was 'Done with her', and somewhere in the depths of her mind, in that moment she found the similarities to last years 'Babygate' blow up, hilarious.

Mr Schue continued, looking towards his usually eager student and the depressed looking boy on the other side of the choir room. "Finn, Rachel, you guys can take the ballad"

Finn jumped out of his chair, making the whole group jump in their seats at his outburst, fury written across his face. "I am not singing with that dwarfish harlot!" He yelled, hurrying across the room, and kicking the trash can yet again, adding another dent to its metal work.

Rolling her eyes, she concentrated on the teacher once again as he tried to regain control of the group after Finn's outburst. Deciding the best course of action was to drop the issue and move forward, he began explaining that he'd decided on 'Valerie' for the solo, and was torn between Rachel, Santana and Mercedes for the lead.

He also explained he had made his choice for the group number to be 'Born to Hand Jive' in keeping with the new show choir rules of at least 33% of their numbers having to be Movie themed.

"So guys, I want you all to get into groups and come up with ideas for a movie duet" Mr Schue said, moving to his sheet music and filing through it whilst Rachel absent-mindedly popped her ear buds in drowning out the noise of the choir room and flicking through her playlist.

* * *

**Teacher's lounge in McKinley High**

"I feel like I'm all out of ideas, its hard enough trying to prepare for a competition but trying to keep them all engaged his harder" Will exclaimed to the mousy ginger nut beside him. "Half the club doesn't speak to the other half, Rachel seems uninterested, Finn kicks off if you even mention her name, Quinn and Santana have their own war going on and Sam looks like a deer caught in the headlights most of the time"

The handsome Spanish teacher sighed sitting back in his seat, running his hands through his curly mop as he let out the pent up frustration at his teams blatant lack of enthusiasm for anything at the moment.

"Well" Emma said, leaning forward and catching the attention of the frazzled teacher. "What never fails to get them to work together?" Emma replied, as she plucked a grape from her bunch and began polishing it before placing it in her mouth. Will simply looked at her puzzled, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Competition"

Will's face lightened as it clicked in his brain, a smile gracing his features.

"That's a great idea Emma, you're the best" He said, gathering his things and hurrying to the choir room to prepare for the weeks competition.

* * *

It was on the following Monday morning when he unleashed his plan. Walking into the choir room, kids still filing through the doors and sitting.

'Right guts, this week, to get into the competitive spirit, we are going to be doing duets!" Mr Schuester said to the 12 glee clubbers who sat before him, some smiles begin to grace their faces.

"I call Quinn" Sam said eagerly, the blonde in question rolling her eyes at him. He, obliviously, smiled at the girl whom he so obviously adored.

_Him and the entire male and some of the female population of McKinley evidently. _Rachel thought sourly.

"Not how this works Sam, that would be too easy, no instead, we are yet again going to let the hat of fate decide!" Mr Schue spoke, bringing the afore mention hat and placing it on the piano. "And this time, we have an equal number of students so all is fair!" Rachel blushed as the others smirked remembering her embarrassing incident the last time they had sung duets and she had fallen in lust with Mr Schue. "I have put all of your names in the hat, and one by one, you will pick a name until you are all partnered up" He began by reaching in and pulling out a name himself. "Santana you'll start"

The fiery Latina stood up, unlinked her pinkie from Brittany's and headed to the front of the room, a nonchalant look on her face. Reaching in the hat she picked a name, cleared her throat and spoke.

"Kurt" the young fashion conscious man stood, smiling slightly, and moved to sit next to the usually biting brunette.

Mr Schue once again put his hand in the hat, picking a name. "Artie, your next"

The be-speckled young man wheeled himself to the hat, and smiling picked a name, though the smile slowly dissolved to a frown as he read the name.

"Tina" The girls own smile fell and both exes glanced awkwardly at one another, Mike casting a reassuring smile to his girlfriend as she walked to meet Artie and sat next to his chair in a way that was reminisant of the previous year.

Mr Schue moved to the hat once again and picked a name. "Quinn?"

The stony faced blonde stood up, her ridiculously short Cheerio's skirt flouncing around her thighs. She reached into the hat and in a similarly stony fashion read.

"Puck" She glared as the mohawked teen walked to her stoically, and the exes sat together at the back of the room, not even a glance passing between the pair. Rachel rolled her eyes at the two.

Mr Schue picked another name, reading "Sam?"

Finally the floppy fringed teen stood, his bleached blond locks swaying in his face.

"Rachel" He said withdrawing his hand from the hat, her name clutched in it. He walked and sat in the chair beside her, now in the right hand corner of the choir room.

"Finn?" Mr Schue read, and the gangly man child walked up to the front of the room, and clasped a tiny piece of paper in his hand.

"Brittany" He said frowning, whilst the bubbly blonde flounced over to him, sitting with him, him in his sullen state in the middle of the room.

"So finally, that means Mercedes and Mike, you two will duet" The teens smiled at one another, Mercedes moving to sit beside the dancer. "Good luck guys, and the winners will win, both the leads for the duet at sectionals and a dinner at Breadsticks!" He said, and the groups split off to areas around the room to begin working.

Sam and Rachel sat quietly for a moment, neither daring to speak.

"So how do you feel about English bands?" Rachel asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I thought we had to do movie songs"

"We do but I have an idea"

"Ok"

"Well everyone in here would tell you my favourite film is Funny Girl, but I disagree, I happen to love Pretty Woman, Julia Roberts and Richard Gere, you can't go wrong!" She said smiling.

"I don't think I've ever seen it" Sam said.

"You'll love it, there's a song at the start, its a lesser known song from the movie but its one of my favourites." She said taking her iPod from her bag and handing him an earbud, scrolling to her most recently played and playing the song to him.

"Its good, I like it!" Sam said smiling, getting into the beat of the song.

* * *

**There you go, there will be more to come. **

**Let me know what you think! **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


	3. DVD time

**Hey guys, here you have it, another one. **

* * *

It was later in the day when Rachel approached him at his locker.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Rachel" he said unsurely. "Whats up?"

"I've been thinking, and since for the duet to work, its kind of imperative to the song, we should watch the movie, since you said you'd never seen it" She said.

"That'd be cool, when?" He asked shutting his locker, his books in his arms.

"Tonight?" She asked.

"Sure, your place or mine?"

"We can do mine, I have a movie room in the basement" She said.

"Cool" He moved to walk away and she caught his arm.

"Oh and here's my number in case you have any trouble finding us" She said handing him a slip of paper.

"Thanks"

"Just text me your number and I'll send you my address." Rachel said.

"Alright no problem, see you tonight then."

Smiling she watched him leave before heading to her own class.

* * *

It was about an hour later when she felt her phone buzz from within her pocket. Carefully pulling it out under her desk as she listen to Mrs Hargberg go on and on about the Second World War, she flipped it open and read.

_Hey Rachel, its Sam. _

Smiling she saved his number before texting a reply.

_Hey, got the text, I'll send you my address now - R_

She sent the message and followed it up with her address.

A few minutes later her phone buzzed again.

_:) - S _

Smiling she shut her phone, tuning back in to the endless monotony of her class.

* * *

The end of the day rolled around slowly for Rachel, but eventually it was the end of the day, and without much hesitation she headed for her locker, grabbed her car keys and bag and exited the school.

She reached home relatively quickly and set about getting changed after the day at school. Pulling on a comfortable pair of leggings and a long of the shoulder top with a bright gold star on the front, she shoved her feet into her slipper boots and headed down to the movie room to sort the DVD out whilst she waited for Sam.

Flipping her phone open she text him.

_Let me know when you're on your way - R _

Closing her phone and moving to the kitchenette in the basement to sort snacks, she busied herself. an hour later her phone buzzing with another text.

_OMW - S _

Was all it read, and she sighed as she waited for the blonde to arrive.

15 minutes later there was a knock on the door and she rushed from her place on the sofa to open the door, the blonde teen standing awkwardly on the other side of the door.

"Hey Sam, come on in" She said, moving aside to let him in.

"you have a nice house here Rachel" He said, drinking in her unusual appearance, it being unusual for him as he was only used to seeing her in animal sweaters and knee high socks.

"So I have the DVD set up downstairs, if you wanna just dump your coat on the couch" She said heading down a staircase. He nodded, shedding himself of his coat and shoes for good measure.

"Its really quiet round here" Sam said, drinking in the Berry's movie room.

"Well it isn't normally, but Dad and Daddy are out of town at the moment on business." She said shrugging as she settled back in one of the couches, a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Oh cool" he said, following her lead and sitting himself on the couch beside her, her offering him the bowl of popcorn.

"Shall we get this movie going?" Rachel said, looking for his aggreeance.

"Sure" He said, grabbing a fist full of popcorn as she began the movie.

An hour and 20 minutes later, as the credit rolled, the two teens began to talk.

"What did you think?" Rachel said turning to him. A now empty popcorn bowl in hand.

"It was good, a little corny, but I enjoyed it" He replied, and smiled, a genuine one, one which up until this point had been reserved for one Miss Quinn Fabray.

"So you hungry?" Rachel asked, moving to the kitchenette, and placing the bowl on the counter.

"Sure I could eat" He replied.

"Ok, I'll order some Pizza and we can start rehearsing our duet if you like" Rachel said.

"Sounds good, I'll take a meat feast" He said. She nodded, grabbing the house phone and heading upstairs, him following and dialling the number of the pizza delivery place.

* * *

**There you go, more Duets madness to come, when the performances happen. **

**As always let me know what you think. **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


	4. Duets

**So its duets competition time! **

* * *

Friday of that week finally rolled around, aka performance day, and as the clock struck 3:10pm, the Glee Club began filing into the choir room, many looking weary from nights and nights of working on their movie themed duets.

Mr Schue entered the room, clapping his hands as he began to speak.

"So guys, performance day, I can't wait to see what everyone has produced. Up first we have Brittany and Finn" He said as the pair got up and headed to the front of the room.

"Much to my dismay, Brittany chose our film after I lost a rock off" Finn said.

"We'll be performing 'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding from 'Fifty Shades of Grey'" Brittany said excitedly. "The movie where I got the inspiration for the colour pallette for Lord Tubbington's new room" The ditzy blonde said to a room full of shocked faces.

_Finn _Brittany **_Both_**

You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

**_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_**

_You're the fear, I don't care_

_'Cause I've never been so high_

Follow me through the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

**_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_**

**_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_**

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_**

**_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_**

What are you waiting for?

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've gotta find

Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

'Cause I'm not thinking straight

**_My head spinning around, I can't see clear no more_**

**_What are you waiting for?_**

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_**

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_**

**_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_**

_What are you waiting for?_

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_**

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_**

**_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_**

What are you waiting for?

_I'll let you set the pace_

'Cause I'm not thinking straight

**_My head spinning around, I can't see clear no more_**

**_What are you waiting for?_**

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_**

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_**

**_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_**

**_What are you waiting for?_**

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_**

**_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_**

**_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_**

What are you waiting for?

The shocked silence in the room slowly dissolved into applause as the room was shaken from its reverie.

"That was good guys, slight inappropriate, but good, well done" Mr Schue said.

"Wanky" was heard from the back of the room as Santana passed a sarcastic comment. For once Rachel had to agree, a small smile on her face.

"Next we have Mike and Mercedes" Mr Schue said, and Rachel leant forward, intrigued to see what they would do after all, Mike was known for his dancing not his singing.

"So we chose a song based on a compromise" Mercedes said. "I wanted something soulful and in return, Mike got to pick the movie"

"Batman Forever, one of my favourite films, and so from that soundtrack, we have chosen 'Kiss from a Rose' by Seal." Mike said as the two began their duet.

_Mike _Mercedes **_Both _**

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea

You became the light on the dark side of me

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill

_But did you know that when it snows_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?_

**_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_**

**_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_**

**_Now that your rose is in bloom_**

**_A light hits the gloom on the grey_**

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_

Baby, to me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny

Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?

But did you know that when it snows

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?

**_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_**

**_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_**

**_Now that your rose is in bloom_**

**_A light hits the gloom on the grey_**

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey

_And if I should fall, will it all go away?_

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_

_You remain _**_my power, _my pleasure, my pain**

To me, you're like a growing, addiction that I can't deny

Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?

**_But did you know that when it snows_**

**_My eyes become large, and the light that you shine can be seen?_**

**_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_**

**_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_**

**_Now that your rose is in bloom_**

**_A light hits the gloom on the grey_**

**_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_**

**_Ooh, the more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah_**

**_And now that your rose is in bloom_**

**_A light hits the gloom on the grey_**

Now that your rose is in bloom

_A light hits the gloom_ **_on the grey_**

"Very good guys, I really enjoyed it. Mike you really stepped it up a notch to keep up with Mercedes" Mr Schue said, and the two smiled before taking their seats. "Ok, Quinn and Puck, you're up"

The two stood, an awkward romantic tension came to the forefront. His heartbreak at her dumping him weeks after they said goodbye to their baby girl written on his face for all to see.

"So we chose this movie because Puck though Julia Roberts was hot." Quinn said.

"She is, and we chose this song, as well, its not the one everyone first thinks of when they think of this movie" He said.

"So we chose, 'It Must Have Been Love' by Roxette from 'Pretty Woman'" Quinn said, and Rachel looked at Sam,_ so its battle of the Pretty Woman _she thought upon hearing their song choice.

_Quinn _Puck **_Both_**

**_It must have been love_**

**_But it's over now_**

_Lay a whisper on my pillow _

_Leave the winter on the ground_

I wake up lonely, this air of silence 

In the bedroom and all around

_Touch me now_

_I close my eyes_

_And dream away_

**_It must have been love_**

**_But it's over now _**

**_It must have been good_**

**_But I lost it somehow _**

**_It must have been love_**

**_But it's over now _**

**_From the moment we touched _**

**_Till the time had run out_**

Make believing 

We're together

_That I'm sheltered_

_By your heart _

But in and outside

I turn to water 

_Like a teardrop _

_In your palm_

And it's a hard 

Winter's day 

I dream away

_It must have been love_ (it must have been love)

_But it's over now_ (but it's over now)

**_It was all that I wanted _**

**_Now I'm living without _**

**_It must have been love_**

**_But it's over now _**

It's where the water flows

_It's where the wind blows_

I_t must have been love _(it must have been love) 

_But it's over now_ (but it's over now)

**_It must have been good_**

**_But I lost it somehow _**

_It must have been love_ (it must have been love) 

_But it's over now_ (but it's over now)

**_From the moment we touched _**

**_Till the time had run out_**

_It must have been love_ (it must have been love) 

_But it's over now_ (but it's over now)

**_It was all that I wanted _**

**_Now I'm living without _**

**_It must have been love_**

**_But it's over now _**

It's where the water flows

I_t's where the wind blows_

**_It must have been love _**

But it's over now _(but it's over now)_

**_Now _**

_Must have been love _(it must have been love) 

_But it's over now_ (but it's over now)

**_Now_**

"Very good guys" Mr Schue began, breaking through the awkward tension in the room that had been built after the pairs duet. The pair separated and headed back to their respective seats. "Ok, lets have Santana and Kurt next"

The pair stood, both smiling, Looks as though _Kurt's formed a friendship with Satan _Rachel thought sitting back in her seat.

"So I let Kurt choose the movie, and I chose the song. He chose 'Meet me in Saint Louis'"

"And Santana chose 'The Trolley Song' by Judy Garland"

_Kurt _Santana **_Both_**

With my high starched-collar and my high-topped shoes

And my hair piled high upon my head

_I went to lose a jolly hour on the trolley_

_And lost my heart instead_

With his light brown derby and his bright green tie

**_He was quite the handsomest of men_**

_I started to yen so I counted to ten _

Then I counted to ten again

_Clang, clang, clang went the trolley_

Ding, ding, ding went the bell

**_Zing, zing, zing went my heart strings_**

**_From the moment I saw him I fell_**

Chug, chug, chug went the motor

_Bump, bump, bump went the brake_

**_Thump, thump, thump went my heart strings_**

**_When he smiled I could feel the car shake_**

He tipped his hat, and took a seat

He said he hoped he hadn't stepped upon my feet

_He asked my name, I held my breath_

_I couldn't speak because he scared me half to death_

_Buzz, buzz, buzz went the buzzer_

Plop, plop, plop went the wheels

**_Stop, stop, stop went my heart strings_**

**_As he started to go then I started to know how it feels_**

_When the universe reels_

The day was bright, the air was sweet

**_The smell of honeysuckle charmed you off your feet_**

**_You tried to sing, but couldn't squeak_**

**_In fact you loved him so you couldn't even speak_**

_Buzz, buzz, buzz went the buzzer_

Plop, plop, plop went the wheels

**_Stop, stop, stop went my heart strings_**

**_As he started to leave_**

**_I took hold of his sleeve with my hand_**

**_And as if it were planned_**

**_He stayed on with me and it was grand just to stand_**

**_With his hand holding mine to the end of the line_**

Applause filled the room as the two finished even with a flourish in their routine from dancing.

"That was great guys, I think we may have found a new partnership!" Mr Schue said breaking through the applause. "Rachel and Sam?"

The two stood, and Rachel ran a hand through her hair as she moved to stand beside Sam.

"We also chose a song from 'Pretty Woman'" Sam began.

"Yes, but not the song, we instead decided to go with a great song from the soundtrack!" Rachel said. "We chose 'King of Wishful Thinking' by Go West"

_Rachel _Sam **_Both _**

_I don't need to fall at your feet_

_Just 'cause you cut me to the bone_

And I won't miss the way that you kiss me

We were never calved in stone

**_If I don't listen to the talk of the town_**

**_Then maybe I can fool myself_**

**_I'll get over you, I know I will_**

**_I'll pretend my ship's not sinking_**

**_And I'll tell myself I'm over you_**

**_'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking_**

I am the king of wishful thinking

**_I refuse_** to give into my blues

That's not how its going to be

_And I deny the tears in my eyes_

_I don't wanna let you see, no_

That you have made a whole in my heart

**_And now I have to fool myself_**

**_I'll get over you I know I will_**

**_I'll pretend my ships not sinking_**

**_And I'll tell myself I'm over you_**

**_'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking (I'll get over you I know I will)_**

**_I'll pretend my ships not sinking_**

**_And I'll tell myself I'm over you_**

**_'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking_**

I will never shed a tear for you

I'll get over you (I know I will)

_If I don't listen to the talk of the town_

_Then maybe I can fool myself_

**_I'll get over you I know I will_**

**_I'll pretend my ships not sinking_**

**_And I'll tell myself I'm over you_**

**_'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking_**

**_I'm the king of wishful thinking_**

**_I'll get over you I know I will_**

_You made a whole in my heart_

_But I won't shed a tear for you_

**_I'll be the king of wishful thinking_**

**_I'll get over you _**(I know I will)

I'll pretend my hearts still beating

'Cause I've got no more tears for you

**_I'm the king of wishful thinking_**

**_I'll get over you _**_(I know I will)_

**_You made a whole in my heart_**

**_And I'll tell myself I'm over you_**

**_'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking_**

The room errupted into applause for the two, and they smiled hugging.

"great choice guys, and not the obvious choice for the movie you took inspiration from, Artie and Tina, you're up last"

Rachel and Sam cleared the floor, sitting together at the back of the room, allowing Artie and Tina onto the floor.

The exes looked awkward as they hovered next to each other and began to explain their choice.

"We chose a song we both really love." Artie said.

"Yeah, and we thought it was a good fit for our voices" Tina said.

"We have chosen 'Hungry Eyes' by Eric Carmen from the movie 'Dirty Dancing'" Artie said.

_Tina _Artie **_Both _**

I've been meaning to tell you

I've got this feelin' that won't subside

I look at you and I fantasize

You're mine and tonight

Now I've got you in my sights

With these**_ hungry eyes_**

**_One look at you and I can't disguise_**

**_I've got hungry eyes_**

**_I feel the magic between you and I_**

I_ want to hold you so hear me out_

_I want to show you what love's all about_

_Darling tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these _**_hungry eyes_**

**_One look at you and I can't disguise_**

**_I've got hungry eyes_**

**_I feel the magic between you and I_**

**_With these hungry eyes_**

_Now I've got you in my sights_

With these **_hungry eyes_**

_Now did I take you by surprise_

I need you to see

**_This love was meant to be_**

**_I've got hungry eyes_**

**_One look at you and I can't disguise_**

**_I've got hungry eyes_**

**_I feel the magic between you and I_**

**_I've got hungry eyes_**

**_Now I've got you in my sights_**

**_With the hungry eyes_**

**_Now did I take you by surprise?_**

**_With my hungry eyes_**

**_With my hungry eyes_**

**_Now I've got you in my sights_**

**_With my hungry eyes_**

The duet received slow applause and Mr Schue then began to speak.

"Right guys, its time to vote for you favourite duet, I have taken the liberty of writing your names on the sheets so that you cannot vote for yourselves!" He said handing out the sheets of paper, as the teens let out a collective sigh, "If you do write your own name, well it won't count"

_'Rachel Berry' _was written at the top of her slip in Mr Schue's scruffy handwriting. She scribbled down a few name, as did everyone around her, Sam scribbled a couple of names down next to her.

The papers got handed back to Mr Schuester. He counted up and began reading the results. Standing back in front of the group and reading a tally from a piece of paper he held in front of him.

"Unfortunately with no votes is Brittany and Finn" Finn looked ready to kick another trash can, and Brittany just looked upset _poor girl, not her fault Finn sucked _Rachel thought. "Next with one vote each is Santana and Kurt and Mike and Mercedes, and Quinn and Puck"

"Mike and Mercedes received 3 votes" Mr Schue smiled, "Which means with 5 votes the winners are Rachel and Sam! Congratulations you guys have a dinner for two at breadsticks and the leads at sectionals"

Finn stood and stormed out at that news, Mr Schue simply rolling his eyes at the antics of the tall teen. Though it was widely regarded by the group that Finn was the curly haired teacher's favourite, even he at this stage was getting tired of Finn's constantly bad attitude and his apparent hatred of the trash cans of McKinley.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Let me know what you thought! **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


	5. Rocky Horror

**Here we go, this time, its Rocky Horror**

* * *

After their victory in the duets competition, Rachel and Sam made arrangements to meet at Breadsticks the following day for their victory supper!

For some reason, Rachel found herself nervous, more nervous than she had been with Finn. _Pull yourself together _she thought,_ this isn't even a date! _

Pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top and her denim jacket she slipped some converse on her feet and left the house, driving to breadsticks where she entered and waited for Sam to arrive.

Not 10 minutes later did the blonde walk through the door.

"Hey Sam" She said catching the attention of the blonde. He smiled and headed toward her.

"Hey" he said sitting in the booth opposite her.

"How's your weekend been?" She asked as she perused the menu for the vegan options.

"Alright, mostly looking after the little siblings" He said.

"Oh thats cool, how old are they?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Stevie's 8 and Stacey's 6" He replied, smiling back at her interest in his younger siblings. "They're terrors"

"I can believe it!" She giggled.

The waitress came over and they placed their orders.

"Whats with the no meat?" He asked curiously as the waitress walked away from the table.

"I'm vegan" She said.

"Ok?..."

"I don't eat meat or dairy. Anything animal based."

"Oh cool" He said, the thought "You don't mind e eating meat do you?"

"Course no, Dad and Daddy do, I wouldn't have let you order that Meat Feast pizza on Monday if it were an issue" He smiled at her as she spoke.

"That's cool" He said.

They sat talking amiably as they ate, getting to know one another better, and laughing at one another as they did ridiculous things, Rachel finding his impression's brilliant.

* * *

It was monday morning once again before either knew it, and with the new week brought a new challenge for the glee club.

"Alright guys, this year I have been tasked with directing the musical, and I have chosen..." He paused for dramatic effect, turning and walking to the whiteboard and beginning to write. "The Rocky Horror Show"

The room burst into noise.

"Mr Schue, isn't that show all about Tranny's?" Finn asked.

"That's very offensive Finn, and no. It is a ground-breaking, 70s rock and roll musical, which focuses on the macabre and parodies the typical science fiction movie genre." He explained. "Now for roles, we're a bit short on female roles, so we're going to double up on Columbia and Magenta's." He said. "Artie, I want you to play Dr. Scott"

Artie rolled his eyes at the casting "Santana, Quinn, I thought you two would make good Magenta's" Mr Schue continued. "Brittany, Tina and Mercedes, Columbia's" He continued. "I thought Kurt could play Frank-N-Furter"

"No, no way Mr Schue, I'd prefer Riff Raff" Kurt replied.

"I'll play Frank-N-Furter" Mike said from the back of the room.

"Ok, good for you Mike, I thought Puck could play Eddie, and Finn and Rachel could play Brad and Janet"

"No way Mr Schue" Finn exclaimed.

"No Finn, you've been throwing a fit too often, and you'll do as I say!" Mr Schue said, "And Sam you can play Rocky" Sam nodded. "I think I can play the Criminologist and we'll have Puck and Tina double up as Betty Monroe and Ralph Hapschatt. Ok, lets get to work!"

Mr Schue began handing out scripts and everyone got to work on their lines and learning the songs.

* * *

It was a few days later, when Rachel and Sam found themselves in the auditorium with Mr Schue blocking out their main song 'Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a touch me'.

Rachel had to admit she didn't mind how close she was getting with Sam in this role, but Sam seemed to be taking it solely professionally.

"Ok guys," he said as he entered the auditorium with Santana, Quinn, Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Mike and Kurt "So touch-a touch me, Santana, Quinn, Tina, Brittany and Mercedes you all need to be up here, looking as though your watching them without them knowing and obviously singing your lines. Finn I want you to peek out from this curtain on your line. Kurt, I want you to pop up in between Columbia and Magenta, and Mike I want you to be up there and pop your head in for the line" They all nodded, heading for their positions. "Now Rachel, Sam, I want you to just go with it, do what feels right for the lines. We'll polish it off when we do a dress run. We'll run it through a few times now and get a grasp of how it all looks and go from there."

The two nodded, Rachel and Sam heading for the bed which had been placed on the stage for the number.

"And Action!" Mr Schue shouted.

_Rachel __Sam_ **_Santana and Quinn_** Finn **Mike**** Kurt Brittany, _Tina and Mercedes SANTANA, QUINN, BRITTANY, TINA AND MERCEDES_**

_I was feeling done in_

_Couldn't win_

_I'd only ever kissed before_

Rachel knelt up on the bed, Sam watching with Rocky's wide eyes.

**_You mean she?_**

**_Uh huh_**

_I thought there's no use getting _

_Into heavy petting _

_It only leads to trouble _

_And seat wetting _

Rachel stood as the music changed, grabbing his hands.

_Now all I want to know_

_Is how to go_

_I've tasted blood and I want more_

**_MORE, MORE, MORE!_**

Rachel spun in front of Sam her hands grabbing his again, as he stood behind her.

_I'll put up no resistance_

_I want to stay the distance_

_I've got an itch to scratch_

_I need assistance_

_Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch me_

She sang, placing his hands around her waisting as she recoiled and opened her mouth, accidentally brushing her behind against his crotch.

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

Rachel sat back down on the bed, and Sam knelt before her following his instincts.

_Then if anything grows_

_While you pose_

_I'll oil you up _

_And rub you down_

**_DOWN, DOWN, DOWN!_**

Rachel daringly grabbed his hands, and placed them on her chest, fully embodying Janet Weiss

_And thats one small fraction _

_of the main attraction _

_You need a friendly hand_

_And I need action _

Throwing him round and chucking him on the bed, she straddled his waist

_Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me _

**_Creature of the night_**

Rachel got up suddenly, and Sam followed, lifting her so her legs were around his waist.

_Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night. _

Lying her back on the bed, he sang his line

_Creature of the night_

Creature of the night

**Creature of the night**

**_Creature of the night _**

**Creature of the night**

**_Creature of the night _**

_Creature of the night _

_Creature of the night _

They ended with him hovering over her, and on instinct she leaned up and captured his lips.

"That was great guys. Sam, Rachel, I loved the innocence and cheekiness of that, see if you can remember that!" Mr Schue said. "Finn your timing was off for your line, and girls back there, Magenta and Columbia are taking the mick out of the two of them, so try and be more cheeky with you delivery"

The disappointment of the week came a few days later when Mr Schue announced he had cancelled the musical, though happily, the hard work did not go to waste and the group put on a performance of the 'Time Warp'.

* * *

**There you have it, let me know what you thought! **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


	6. Mash-Ups

**Here we go another chapter for you! **

* * *

Mr Schue, seeming to be on a competition high at the moment, announced the next week it would be time for boys versus girls mash-up time again. And, after reminding Kurt he was on the boys team, he announced this years twist.

The boys would sing songs traditionally sung by women, and the girls would sing songs traditionally sung by men.

Kurt could immediately heard to be in his element, and Rachel sat with the girls brainstorming ideas for songs.

"This is stupid, most songs are too low" Santana said after 15 minutes.

"I have an idea" Rachel piped up.

"And what would that be man-hands?" Quinn asked, bitchily. Rolling her eyes, Rachel sat back in her seat and sighed.

"We mash up 'Start me Up' by the Rolling Stones and 'Livin on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi"

"That's actually not bad, both of those songs have the right key for us" Mercedes said.

"Settled, 'Start me Up' mashed with 'Livin on a Prayer'" Tina said, and the girls then began brainstorming outfits, whilst Rachel worked on the arrangement.

* * *

It was later that day when Rachel bumped into Sam, the two having forged an unlikely friendship in the light of them being forced to work together.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Rach" He replied, putting his books in his locker and grabbing his bag. "How's work going on your mash-up?"

"Great!" She said, fiddling in her bag for her car keys. "We're going to whoop your asses" She giggled and he chuckled as they walked toward the exit of the school together and the parking lot beyond.

"Yeah well, you girls are going down, we have come up with a killer mash-up"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see won't we?" Rachel said laughing.

"I guess we will" He said looking towards her as they reached her car.

Things had been a bit weird following their stage kiss during Touch-a Touch me, and Sam now couldn't help wondering if that was Janet Weiss or Rachel Berry that kissed him. Was it an instinctual things for her to do when in character or was it just something Rachel actually wanted to do?

She giggled, and tentatively hugged him goodbye before hopping in her car and waving to the blonde teen as she left the parking lot and he headed for his truck.

* * *

The girls met on Thursday, the day before the performance, in the auditorium, all 6 girls clutching their leather articles of clothing. They were running a dress run through.

They ran through the routine twice, deciding it was good enough, and all sat down to cool down after their routine.

"So whats this rumour I heard about the boys picture Beiste to cool down?" Rachel asked.

"Well of course Yentl the Virgin doesn't know" Quinn quipped, Rachel rolling her eyes at the girls pettiness.

"Well Mike told me, that picturing the Beiste helps some of the boys cool down when things get a bit heated" Tina said, blushing.

"Oh, I get it, like Finn's mailman?" Rachel asked.

"How do you know about mailman?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Because, and I know its hard for you to believe that Finn could be intimate with anyone but you, but we did spend some intimate alone time together" Rachel said snootily to the girl.

Quinn simply rolled her eyes, sighing and turning to Brittany.

"So I heard that the boys are going all out this year. We have to be on our A game" Rachel said.

"Yeah, Kurt said they really want to get this right, especially because they're using it as an apology to Beiste" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, Sam was saying they were trying really hard to whoop our asses" Rachel said. The girls looking at her as she mentioned Sam.

"So, what is going on with you and Barbie's Ken?" Santana asked.

"Nothing, seriously. We're just friends, I like his impressions and he likes my opinions on movies" Rachel said simply.

"Well Sam's been spending a lot of time with me recently" Quinn said trying to regain the focus of the conversation.

"I don't doubt it" Rachel said, masking her upset as she though of Sam's infatuation with the blonde cheerleader. "Why don't you cut him a break and let him take you on a date?"

"Like I needed dating advice from you RuPaul" Quinn said.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel checked the time, and began gathering her things, slipping back into her normal clothes, and announcing her intention to leave.

"See you all tomorrow" She said as she grabbed her bag and car keys, leaving the group of gossiping girls behind.

Rachel drove home in record time, though thankfully she did it without breaking any laws. Parking in her driveway, she noted the all too familiar truck, and unlocking the front door, was confronted with the sight of Sam Evans on her couch, her father's singing happily in the kitchen.

"Hey Sam" She said, dropping her bag by the door. "Sorry I'm late, we were rehearsing our number and time got away with me"

"Hey Rach, no problem" He said, standing up, and the pair descended the basement stairs, Sam seating himself on the couch and Rachel heading for the kitchenette to make some popcorn.

"So what we watching tonight?" Rachel asked as the popcorn did its thing.

"I was thinking you could introduce me to that 'Funny Girl' musical you keep telling me about, and then we can follow it up with my favourite film, 'Avatar'" He said. Rachel chuckled.

"Ok sounds good, I've got both, I'll cue up 'Funny Girl' now" She said, and disappeared. She was kind of nervous, this was the first time a boy - besides Kurt - had shown any interest in her favourite musical.

* * *

Friday rolled around quicker than either group could comprehend, and Rachel strolled into school chirpier than usual, she was excited for her performance, she really wanted to show those boys who was boss.

"Hey Rach" She heard from behind her.

"Hi" She said to the blonde as she pulled her books from her locker, stuffing her costume for Glee Club in, in their place. "Good movie night last night"

"Glad you enjoyed it" She smiled at him.

"I actually enjoyed 'Funny Girl' more than I thought I would, those songs are catchy beyond belief." Sam chuckled, and she joined in giggling.

"Well 'Avatar' was good too, even if I did catch you muttering the lines all the way through the movie. Exactly how many times have you seen that movie?" Rachel asked, laughing, as the two made their way down the hallway.

"Erm, I don't know, 1 maybe 2 hundred times" He said, and she laughed.

"You're such a nerd!" She giggled.

"Yeah, well you don't seem to mind?"

"I don't, you're a science fiction nerd, I'm a musical nerd" She laughed.

"So you girl ready for later?" He asked changing the subject as they neared her math classroom.

"I think so, you boys won't know whats hit you!" She laughed. "I'll see you later Sam"

She said as she entered the classroom, leaving him chuckling behind her.

As the clock struck 3.10pm, Rachel rushed to her locker, grabbing her costume from her locker and heading to the choir room. Sitting down, she felt the familiar blonde slide into the seat beside her.

"What's in the bag?" He asked.

"My costume" She replied.

"Ooh, can I see?" He asked cheekily.

"No" She said, laughing at his pouting face.

"Right guys, its competition day. Girls, you'll go first, go get ready for whatever, and then guys, Coach Beiste will arrive and you can do your number" Mr Schue announced.

With that the girls, gathering their things, started moving towards the door and by extension the girls bathrooms.

Sam watched as Rachel gathered her things and followed the other 5 girls out of the door.

The girls hurried down the corridor, Mercedes and Santana clutching make-up brushes, and the other 4 girls brandishing various hair styling devices.

Rachel hurried into a cubicle squeezing into her leather pant, and shrugging the low cut black top on, followed by the leather (faux leather in her case) jacket, and slipping black ankle boots onto her small feet. Exiting the stall, she stood in front of the mirror as she hung silver hoop earrings in her ears, and donned a heaving rhinestone necklace. Mercedes then quickly grabbed her, coating her face in layers of make-up.

"Woah, Berry, you got a cute little shape under those animal sweaters" Santana said.

"Thanks" She replied, smirking. Of course she did, she only wore the other clothes, because well, if she wore her normal clothes they'd get ruined by slushies.

"Lets go kick some ass!" Tina screamed once all the girls were made over. The girls cheering as they left the bathroom and entered Mr Schue's office.

"MR SCHUE?!" Brittany shouted.

"Yes Brittany?" They heard back.

"We're ready"

"Ok, without any further ado its the Girls!" Mr Schue announced and their music began.

[MERCEDES with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

Start me up

[MERCEDES & RACHEL with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

Start me up

[RACHEL with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS Vocalizing]

Oh, Tommy used to work on the docks

Union's been on strike

He's down on his luck

It's tough

Oh, so tough

[TINA (& BRITTANY with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS)]

Oh, we gotta (Hold on)

[BRITTANY & TINA, (NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS)]

Ready or not (Ready or not)

[RACHEL (NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS)]

You live for the fight when that's (all that you got)

[MERCEDES & TINA with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

Start me up

[RACHEL with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

We're halfway there

[SANTANA with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

Oh, woah! Livin' on a prayer

[MERCEDES & TINA with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

Start me up

[RACHEL with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

We'll make it – I swear

[SANTANA with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer

[MERCEDES & (NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS)]

If you start me up (Uh!)

Kick on the starter give it all you got

You got it (chh), you got it (chh; you got it)

I can't compete (Ooooo)

With the riders in the other heat

Yeah yeah! (Oh, we gotta)

[MERCEDES & SANTANA, (NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS)]

(Hold on) I'll make a grown man cry (Oh we gotta)

I'll make a grown man (Got each other)

[MERCEDES & SANTANA with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

Give it a shot

[MERCEDES & TINA with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

Start me up

[RACHEL with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

We're halfway there

[SANTANA with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer

[MERCEDES & TINA with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

Start me up

[RACHEL with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

We'll make it – I swear

[SANTANA with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRL

Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer

[RACHEL]

Livin' on a prayer!

[TINA]

Oh we gotta

[MERCEDES with TINA, (NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS)]

Hold on, ready or not (Ready or not)

[RACHEL (with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS)]

You live for the fight when that's (all that you got)

[RACHEL (NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS)]

Oooooh, (Start me up) We're halfway there

[MERCEDES & (SANTANA)]

We're halfway there (Woah! Livin' on a prayer!)

Livin' on a prayer!

[RACHEL & (MERCEDES)]

Take my hand and we'll make it I swear (Mercedes: Make it I swear, yeah)

[RACHEL & SANTANA with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

Oooh! Livin' on a prayer!

[MERCEDES & (NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS)]

Start me up (If you start me up, I'll never stop)

I'll never stop

[SANTANA & (NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS)]

Livin' on a prayer (Start me up)

[RACHEL & (NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS), {MERCEDES}]

Take my hand and we'll make it I swear (If you start me up I'll never stop) {Livin' on a prayer}

Livin' on a prayer (Start me up)

Oh, we're halfway there

[SANTANA & (MERCEDES)]

Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer (Livin', on a prayer)

[RACHEL & (MERCEDES)]

Take my hand (Yeah!) and we'll make it I swear

[MERCEDES, (SANTANA with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS)]

We're almost there (Ohh!)

[MERCEDES with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

We're livin' on a prayer

[RACHEL with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

Living on a prayer

[MERCEDES]

You gotta

[MERCEDES & RACHEL with NEW DIRECTIONS GIRLS]

Start me up

The boys stood cheering, Sam smiling at Rachel. The girls bowed and took the seats of the boys as they went to change, and Mr Schue grabbed Coach Beiste.

Not long later, the boys arrived, dressed in sequinned blue jackets.

"I don't get this" Coach said, taking her seat in the middle.

"You don't have to, just listen" Sam said.

Rachel smiled and the boys began.

[FINN & PUCK with NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS]

Here we go!

[FINN with NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS, {NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS}]

Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart {Free your mind}

Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart

Think it over

[ARTIE (with NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS)]

I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes

It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute (No, no)

[PUCK (with NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS)]

I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes

That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope (no no, no)

[FINN with NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS, {NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS}]

Before you can read me you gotta

Learn how to see me, I said

Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart {Free your mind}

Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart

Think it over

[PUCK with FINN & NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS, (FINN)]

Free your mind and the rest will follow (Think it over)

Be color blind, don't be so shallow

[SAM]

I've known of your, your secluded nights

I've even seen her maybe once or twice

But is her sweet expression

Worth more than my love and affection?

[FINN with NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS, {ARTIE}]

Before you can read me you gotta

Learn how to see me, I said

Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart {Can't stop! Can't stop!}

Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart {Before you break my heart and stop!}

Think it over

[PUCK with FINN & NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS, (FINN), {ARTIE}]

Free your mind and the rest will follow

Be color blind, don't be so shallow

(Think it over) Free your mind and the rest will follow {Oohh, oh-oh-oh}

Be color blind, don't be so shallow {Don't break my, don't break my heart}

[NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS, (ARTIE)]

Stop!

Stop! (In the name of love)

Free your mind

Stop!

Free your mind

Stop! (Oh free your mind)

[FINN with NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS]

Before you can read me you gotta

Learn how to see me, I said

[FINN with NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS, (ARTIE)]

Stop! (Stop!) In the name of love, before you break my heart (Before you break my heart) (Free your mind)

Stop! In the name of love (In the name)

Before you break my heart (Of love)

[PUCK with NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS, (FINN), {ARTIE}]

Free your mind and the rest will follow (Stop! In the name of love) (Artie: Oh free your mind)

Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Before you break my heart) {You got to be!}

Free your mind and the rest will follow (Stop! In the name of love) {Wo, oh oh!}

Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Before you break my heart) {Don't break my, don't break my heart}

[FINN with NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS, (ARTIE), {PUCK}]

Stop! In the name of love, (You got to stop it, you got to stop)

Before you break my heart (Don't break my heart) {Free your mind}

Stop! In the name of love, (Stop! Stop!) before you break my heart

Oh think it over

[PUCK & NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS]

Free your mind

[ARTIE & FINN NEW DIRECTIONS BOYS]

And the rest will stop!

Rachel smiled as Sam approached her singing to her in the song and laughed as he danced.

The boys ended, and Coach forgave them he group embracing her in a hug.

Rachel looked over smiling. Glee Club was finally starting to look like a family.

* * *

**There you have it.**

**Let me know, as always what you thought. **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


	7. Happy Wedding Day

**New chapter, I thought I would skip the whole "Substitute' episode, as I really didn't have any ideas for it. **

* * *

The week after mash-up week, well it was strange to say the least, with Holly Holliday coming in and being their substitute teacher, and almost getting Mr Schuester fired.

It was two weeks after mash up week when things started getting back to normal. She and Sam were in rehearsal for sectionals, rehearsing choreography Mr Schue specifically wanted them to do in their duet.

It was later that day, in Glee Club, when Kurt announced his fathers, and Finn's mother impending nuptials, and announced the Glee Club would be the entertainment, with Mr Schuester providing the first dance song.

Rachel smiled, she was glad that Carole was getting another chance at love. Sam smiled at her as she and the club set about arranging 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars.

Finn pulled him aside whilst everyone was distracted, and announced his intention to sing another Bruno Mars song, 'Just the Way you are' at the reception after Burt and Carole's first dance, and asked him for help in pulling the Glee guys together to rehearse, but without Kurt.

He nodded, and hey rejoined the main group. Rachel smiling as they began working on the choreography of the number, and they were paired together.

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived, and the glee club pulled up to the chapel in their respective vehicles before heading inside to get ready, the girls with Carole as her bridesmaids, and the guys with Burt, Kurt and Finn.

Sam popped out of the room and caught a glimpse of Rachel as he passed a doorway, clad in the burnt orange bridesmaids dress picked by Kurt, she had her hair pinned up with flowers in it, and the cap sleeves of the dress hung nicely on her shoulders.

"You look beautiful" He said walking in the room, watching her jump.

"Thank you" She said, smiling at him in the mirror. He smiled back her, his hands around her waist. "You know it was really great what you did for Kurt" she said turning around and brushing her thumb lightly over his bruised eye.

"Your welcome" They hugged, "It was nothing" he shrugged, before he grabbed her hand and they left the room.

On the way to the chapel, they over heard Santana talking to Finn.

"You know you'd have a lot more street cred if you just fessed up to blondie and the midget that we did it last year" Santana said in her usual manner.

"I won't I can't do that to either of them" Finn said.

Sam turned to Rachel, gauging her reaction, to his surprise she was smiling.

"I worked it out months ago" She said. "I was the clever one in the relationship remember, not him"

He smirked, and grabbed her hand again, tugging her towards the chapel and the ceremony that awaited them.

* * *

Finn began, he and Quinn walking starting off the routine.

Finn and Quinn _Sam and Rachel _**Artie and Brittany _Tina and Mike _****_Sam and New Directions_** _Finn_ **Artie** **_ALL_**

Its a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Is it that look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing juice? 

Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you

Sam grabbed Rachel's hand as they entered the chapel singing, and midway through after being joined by Kurt and Mercedes, he lifted her before they exited the aisle circling back to the back of the chapel.

_Well I know this little chapel_

_On the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh, come on, girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed_

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow _

_Shot of Patron _

_And its on, girl_

**Don't say no, no, no no-no **

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah**

**And we'll go, go, go, go-go**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready**

**_'Cause its a beautiful night_**

**_We're looking for something dumb to do_**

**_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_**

**Is it that look in your eyes **

**Or is it this dancing juice? **

**Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you**

He and Rachel returned up the aisle and he danced with her, as she danced happily to the music, a look of pure glee in her eyes.

_Oh, I'll go get a ring _

_Let the choir bells sing_

_Like ooooh_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Lets just run girl_

If we wake up 

And you wanna break up 

That' cool 

No I won't blame you 

It was fun girl

The whole group joined them down the aisle as finally the bride and groom made their way into the chapel.

**_DON'T SAY NO, NO, NO, NO-NO_**

**_JUST SAY YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH-YEAH_**

**_AND WE'LL GO, GO, GO, GO-GO_**

**_IF YOU'RE READY LIKE I'M READY_**

**_'CAUSE ITS A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT_**

**_WE'RE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING DUMB TO DO _**

**_HEY BABY, I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU _**

**_IS IT THAT LOOK IN YOUR EYES_**

**_OR IS IT THIS DANCING JUICE?_**

**_WHO CARES BABY ? I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU_**

**_Just say I do_**

_Tell me right now baby_

**Tell me right now baby **

**_Just say I do _**

**Tell me right now baby **

_Tell me right now baby, oh!_

**_'CAUSE ITS A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT _**

**_WE'RE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING DUMB TO DO_**

**_HEY BABY, I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU_**

**_IS IT THAT LOOK IN YOUR EYES_**

**_OR IS IT THIS DANCING JUICE?_**

**_WHO CARES BABY? I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU_**

Rachel, whom Kurt had charged as 'Maid of Honor', grabbed Carole's bouquet from her as the song ended and the preacher began the ceremony.

What felt like an hour later, the happy couple headed back down the aisle, followed by their sons and the glee club.

* * *

The reception took place in a small hall, the fall colour scheme in full glory as Kurt's handiwork shone. Rachel smiled, and Sam smirked watching her as they sat at the 'Glee' table, and chatted whilst they waited for the arrival of the bride and groom.

"Wonderful wedding" Sam commented.

"It was" Rachel agreed smiling at the boy seated beside her.

She scanned the table. Quinn sat glum faced beside Sam, Puck next to her who was flirting with Santana, Mike sat beside her gazing at Tina who was engaged in an awkward conversation with Artie and Brittany who followed, whilst Rachel herself listened to the conversation between Sam and Mercedes (who was sat beside her).

The DJ soon announced the arrival of the bride and groom, and they were diligently followed in by the best man and 'man of honor'. The wedding breakfast was served soon after, before Mr Schuester stood and headed to the stage for his song.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Mr Schue began grabbing the rooms attention, the dull hum of conversation slowing to a stop. "I would now like to invite our bride and groom to the dance floor for their first dance"

Rachel giggled slightly at the brief look of panic that flashed across Burt's face, as he and his wife stood and made their way to the dance floor for the song.

Rachel giggled at the moves Kurt had evidently choreographed, and smiled more as she saw Mr Schue laughing as the couple danced. The song ended and Finn took the floor.

Giving a small speech about 'Furt', though Rachel only rolled her eyes, knowing he was only doing this is response to the fact that Sam had taken a punch for his new brother.

The group began to sing, and by the end of the song, she was wrapped in Sam's arms as they danced.

The next song began, the Dj whipping out all the cheesy wedding songs, and the glee club laughing and dancing awfully to the songs as they came.

Rachel herself found she had never felt happier than she did in this moment, with Sam, laughing as they thought up and recreated as many wedding dance moves as they could. The joy she felt could not be paralleled and she knew this was a night she would cherish forever.

* * *

Of course the joy couldn't last, and come Monday morning, her joy was well and truly shattered as Kurt announced his intentions to move to Dalton Academy. This of course left the 'New Directions' one member down the week before competition, but more than that, Kurt was one of the original 5, and knowing he was leaving left a hole in his wake which she knew no one could ever fill.

She damned Karofsky and she damned the school for allowing him no other option than to move, and she felt her heart break as she watched him leave the choir room, uncertain if he would ever re-enter.

* * *

**There you have it, perhaps not the greatest chapter, but I had a go. **

**Hope you enjoyed, as always let me know what you thought. **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


End file.
